NaLU: Where Did You GO? COMPLETE!
by Misaki-Akira
Summary: NaLu: Natsu disappeared one day, and no one knew why. Lucy grieves this everyday of her life. Years later in highschool a mysterious new student arrives.. Who is he? What happened to Natsu? Will love blossom for 2? Or will people get in their way to a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**3-Shot? Maybe even four?**

 **OVERALL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND I DO NOT OWN ANY BRANDS OR COMPANIES MENTIONED IN THE FANFICTION!**

 **Might be little OOC, but hate it or love it!**

Lucy POV:

I sighed. 'Natsu where are you?' An old treasured thought entered my mind. We were kids.. Not too old.. We were lying side to side in the grass at night watching the stars. "Hey Natsu?" "Hmm?" "Will we be friends forever?" "Of course Luce!" He laughed, as the comfortable silence took over again. *FLASHBACK ENDS*

That was the last time I ever saw him. No one ever saw him again. I hope he isn't dead.. 'How could you Natsu?! I loved you... And I still do.' Ding! My phone received a text from... Juvia and Levy? It read: Do you want to go shopping tonight?

'I guess... I could use a distraction.. Its been years, but every night and day I think about him.'

"Sure, 6:00 work?"

"Great!"

I glanced at the clock, it was 5:45. 'Good thing I completed my homework early..' I changed into a blue halter top, and a pair of jean shorts, and swung my bag over my shoulder, and tossed my phone in, along with my wallet. The doorbell rang. "Coming!" I yelled, as I walked down the stairs. At the door, Levy and Juvia greeted me. "Hop in!" They said, as we all climbed into the car. "So where do you guys want to go?" Levy asked, as we parked at the mall.

"Express! And sho

Page Break

e shopping!" Juvia cried. "I like Forever 21, and Hollister." I replied. "Ok, I like all those shops, lets go!" Levy said. At Express I bought one grey shirt that said, "Fairy Tales Exist." At Forever 21 I got a little pink floral dress that was strapless, and I also got two sweaters, one that was white and had a little heart in the center, and one that was plain navy blue shimmery. At Hollister I got four pairs of jeans, and a jacket. At the shoe shop, I got a pair of white converse (not hight top.) and neutral pink Toms. After shopping we went to Dairy Queen at the food court.

Normal POV

"Hey guys, have you heard that we will be getting a new student? Rumor has it he is weird, and like secretive," Levy stated. Juvia shivverd. Lucy just shrugged. "Aren't you excited Lucy?! He could be your soulmate!" Levy pushed. Lucy flinched, the topic of "soulmate" was delicate.

Levy shrunk, "Nevermind." Everyone sat in the awkaward silence. Finally, Juvia broke the silence,"How's student coucil going?" Lucy shrugged,"It's alright, except for how every meeting, Jellal and Erza are busy, and that Gray strips, and Elfman screams about being manly. Am I the ONLY SANE PERSON?!" Lucy said dripping with sarcasm and venom.

"Sorry guys. I have been stressed out lately." Lucy apologized. "It's ok Lucy, we understand." Levy replied, patting her friend on the back. "It's fine Lucy." Juvia said with a sympathetic smile.

Lucy hugged them, then they dropped Lucy back off at her house.

In fact, Lucy hated her home. It felt... lonely and cold... Since her mother and father passed away, she was on her own. The maids always helped her out. Once she was older, she moved away, and got shipped some of her dad's savings every month. Perfect life right? Not. 'Natsu.. I need you.." Lucy thought, as she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Lucy rolled out of bed, and brushed her teeth, and ate breakfast. She opened her closet doors, revealing her medium sized wardrobe. She put on her white converse, grey shirt, and black jeans. She swung her backpack on her shoulder and left the house.

"Good morning!" Her friends greeted. She waved back, then walked up to them. "That's the new guy." Juvia whispered as she pointed at a guy wearing a black cape and hood, that covered him completely. Lucy shuddered... Something about this guy was... strangely familiar.. She couldn't quite put a finger on it. The bell rang, making her jump out of her train of thoughts.

Lucy POV

It was finally lunch, after a morning of tests, exams, work, essays, and what not. I told my friends I was going to talk to a teacher about the homework, when really, I just needed a day alone.. Today... Was the day.. Natsu left. I climbed onto the rooftop, as I watched the whole school, the wind brushing against my skin.

"I'd wait a thousand years to be able to see you, Natsu." I whispered faintly into the wind. I sat in the wind for a few minutes, before heading down to the cafeteria.

Unknown POV:

I looked at her in the wind... She really was an angel sent from heaven.. 'Lucy...' I will meet you again.. I promise.. You will know the truth.. I was held captive for years.. I was only set free when my heart ached too much for you, and I took any risks to be free.. I promise...

"We will be friends forever."

LUCY'S POV

I could have swore I felt another.. Person there... Huh... I walked into class, a few minutes before class started and saw the high-school cliché "popular group". "Hey Lucy! Come sit with us!" Karen called. "No thanks." I replied nonchantley, before sitting in my usual seat. Lisanna glared at Karen and I, she was the "Leader" of the "popular group". Class started... Ughhh I hate math.

After class ended, I dragged myself out of the classroom, and groaned, muttering,"Stupid math.. And stupid sh*t." "I agree." A hot breath tickled my ear. I dropped my books in surprise, as I saw the new student standing behind me. He picked up my books, and handed them back.

"By the way, I like your shirt." He told me, as his hood slightly pulled back so I could see his smirk and fangs.

" ?" I replied. 'OMG! I just realized that he read my shirt so he stared at my boobs? WTF?!'

"Pervert!" "LUCY-KICK!" I screamed as I kicked him. "I didn't mean it that way, Geez." He said, rubbing his head. "Sorry!" I said, as he stumbled back into the wall. I pulled him up, as he crashed into me as a hug.. Something about this strange man, was oddly familiar. He smelt of fire, yet sweetness, and he made my heart beat fast. I blushed, as his cheeks were tinted pink.

We looked away. "Um... I got to go! Nice meeting you!" I screamed as I ran away.

After school Levy and Juvia met up with me. "So how was the new kid?" Levy snickered, as Juvia joined in. My face flared up, "God you guys!" I said sobbing, as I ran home.

Meanwhile...

UNKNOWN POV  
"I didn't mean it that way, Geez." I said, rubbing my head. I forgot how much her kicks hurt. She pulled me up, and I fell into her, savoring that lovable vanilla and strawberry scent of hers. We blushed looking away. "Um...I got to go! Nice meeting you!" She screamed as she took off.

I smiled. She really was something... And she really was dense. Oblivious to her best friend...


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope it is not seeming rushed... It might be a little.. I don't want to stall for too long.. This introduction needs to speed up.. Hehe. Read this chapter! And thanks for the follows/favs./reviews/etc.**

 _ **RandomGirlFandom:**_ Thanks! Your review is very encouraging and nice! Hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic.

 **Lucy POV**

After I got home, I did my (horrible) math homework, and cooked some pasta. I got up, washed the dishes, and went straight to the bath. It had been one weird! Day. Nothing like a good bath! I stepped out, changed into my PJs, and sunk into my pillow, remembering Natsu and I's pillow fights. Everything faded out.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock rang, as I pulled out the power line. I put on (A/N: Skipping the morning routine of brushing teeth, cleaning, etc.) a pink and orange striped tank top, and a white skirt. I slipped on my Toms, ate a poptart and left.

"Good morning Levy, Juvia!" I greeted my friends, as I arrived at school. "Good morning Lucy!" They replied. Then Levy and Juvia said with a smirk,"Have you got any data on new student x Lucy relationship? Agent J?"

"Hm... I saw some hugging..Agent L."

Lucy POV (Timeskipped)

Today... Was one of those few days in the year, I missed school, and it was the only day I purposely ditched school. Two specific reasons why.. It-it was the day my mother died.. And the day Natsu left.. Different years of course.. But.. The same day. I turned my phone off, not bothering to care if I walked off a cliff.

I walked over to the same grave I have visited for years, bearing a bouquet of fresh flowers, fresh lilies. I placed them by her grave, and started to cry. I miss her so much, and with Natsu disappearing, it made the forgotten pain sting even more.

It started pouring outside, as if the world cried along side with me. And I didn't care if thunder and lighting shocked me..and killed me.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder...It was the new kid. He didn't say anything, but bent down beside me, and hugged me. I breathed in his warm, spicy, and sweet aroma. I wiped my tears, attempting to stop crying. "Care to tell me why you are crying?"

"T-today is the d-day my m-mother passed a-a-away... " I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He whispered.

Page Break

"And to make it worse... I had this childhood crush and 'best friend forever' Natsu, who disappeared on the same date, different year that my mom died." I finished and started sobbing again.

He just hugged me, and said, "I'm sorry, but I must go, see you tomorrow." As he left, he took that warmth and comfort with him.

Before his figure blew into the wind... I thought I heard a, "Don't lose hope. Natsu's alive."

ANNNNNDDDDD: nope. No Cliffy... Yet!

After a good hour of crying, I returned home soaking, and feeling unusually cold. I took a warm bath and made a cup of tea, as I read a book. I started to feel a headache running in. 'Just great.' I took my temperature: it read: 101.66 F/38.7 C. I grabbed my keys and headed towards the garage... I started seeing blur... The world faded out from my sight. Last time: I started seeing blur... The world faded from my sight.

Lucy POV

I woke up in a room on a bed, feeling hot and sweaty yet still kind of sick... The walls were white, the floor was white, and the place had a smell of rubbing alcohol and latex gloves.. I was in.. The hospital?

I sat up in bed suddenly, making my head spin and feel dizzy.. A nurse came in...

"Hello . You were delivered in by a hot boyfriend." She said winking..

WTH?! A BOYFRIEND?! Who was she talking about?!

"You had a terrible illness, but it is better now, and you should be released in an hour or so. The illness normally only occurs to a person once in a lifetime, so you shouldn't worry about it too much. Have a good day ." The nurse said as she walked away.

The nurse peaked her head back in the door,"Oh! And your boyfriend left this!"

There it is again. Boyfriend. Who the **** was she talking about?!

She handed me a white letter, that smelled like warmth and cinnamon.

I delicately opened the envelope. Inside held a letter. The letter said:

Dear Lucy,

You may not know who I am, but I know who you are.

You know me.. From a long time ago...

When the right time comes I will come to your aid and explain everything!

But for now.. All I can tell you is that... I'll always be there for you. I'll catch you when you fall. I'll love you with all my soul.. And with that, I hope you recover quickly.

Signed,

So a "hot" guy loves me... And I don't know who he is? What.. I'm so confused!

A doctor walked in. "Hello , you can be released now. Your boyfriend has already took care of the bills and treatment cost. Have a good day." And he left.

Nurses arrived and took out my IVs, etc., and helped me out of the bed. I walked out of the hospital and to my car... And surprisingly, my car was there, and my keys were in my jacket pocket..

I for sure don't recall driving to the hospital.. I am...seeing things? Oh no...

I went home, took a long and comfortable bath then went to bed..

The next morning I woke up, took a nice shower, and cleaned up my house. I put on a little black t-shirt, and a white skater-style skirt, with black boots on. I left my hair down, and straight.

I hope the new student's okay...

Normal POV

Lucy looked horrified as she ran to class. She couldn't spot the new student anywhere. A hot yet cute boy walked into class. He resembled Natsu in so many ways... (A/N: Sry, she is dense!)

He smirked at her..The teacher spoke,"Natsu Dragneel, take a seat next to Lucy Heartfilia."

And im leaving another cliffy because cliffys are awesome! Jk, they leave anticipation for the reader... I promise I'll update at least another chapter! Promise! But for now... Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so happy that this fanfic has gotten nice reviews and people have also been fav./following my other StinCy fanfic, "One Chance". Be sure to check out all my other fanfics! I hope to write more NaLu fanfics..

Thanks for all the encouragement and reviews RandomGirlFandom, and thanks everyone who has read, followed, reviewed, and favorited this fanfic.!

DISCLAIMER*** I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANY BRANDS OR COMPANIES MENTIONED/USED IN THIS FANFIC!

Lucy POV

My world stopped. I stuttered,"I'm on my period may I use the restroom?" I asked the teacher. She nodded. I practically sprinted out of the room. Once I was in the empty hall, I leaned back on the lockers. I sighed. There was no way that could be him...right?! A part of me is so relieved he came back..while another part of me hates him for leaving me without even telling no one. I went to the bathroom and cried for 20 minutes, then washed my face and reapplyed the light makeup I wore, then went back to class.

Natsu POV

She was beyond surprised I could tell. She ran out of the room with that fake excuse.. I don't blame her for hating me.. But she needs to know the whole story.. After 20 some minutes she came back, looking like an angel. I Always thought she was the most beautiful girl ever.. And that was the truth.

Girls have already started flirting and trying to make me ask them out.. A girl named Lisanna ran her hand over mine, flipping her short hair and batting her eyelashes. I scooted farther away from her...

After class ended Lucy tried running away, at 7:00."

Lucy POV

I hate you Natsu Dragneel. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! But.. So pathetically... I-I love you.

When lunch came... I sat on the rooftop alone.

(timeskip because the rest of the school day is lame.)

7:00

I had put on a red dress that went down to my knees, and had 1-inch straps on my shoulders. I left my hair straight down, and put on some black heels.

I went down to "our spot" which we made up when we were little. It was a little clearing with trees and grass and you could see the sunset, and the ocean.

Once I was 12 meters away, my breath hitched. There stood Natsu in a suit, looking as breathtaking as ever. I hesitantly walked forward..

Natsu POV

I glanced around to see Lucy looking as stunning as ever. Her golden hair, perfect curves (I'm not a pervert!), long legs, and brown shimmering eyes. She walked up to me. I took her hand and we sat down. "Lucy I need to explain this to you." She nodded stiffly, and I could tell her breathing was leveled. "Years back, your father had that chat with me remember? And 3 days later I left." She nodded, unsure of what was to come.

"Your father told me to leave, so you could live the life you deserved with another rich man who was a son of a big company's owner. He told me if I didn't leave, he would hurt and abuse you... I would.. I would die for you Lucy!" My voice was wavering now. "I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into her chest, embarrassed at how pathetic I am. "It's ok Natsu. It wasn't your fault. My father died 2 years after you left. And.. I forgive you.. I would die for you too." She said as she rubbed my hair, and held me.

"Lucy... You are the most loving, kind, smart, funny, weird, and beautiful person I have ever met. You always could make me smile, and I.. I love you.. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Natsu... I love you so much!" She said as she hugged me.

YAYYYY! I grabbed her and I kissed her gently/passionately. My first kiss..

She blushed after we broke apart, and we walked home together hand in hand.

Author's note: It is a 3-shot after all.. I will add a few sequel clips on!

Sequel 1;

Lucy POV

Today was my graduation! I was graduating the top college, Fiore University with my friends, getting a master degree in medicine. As I walked on the stage to get my diploma, my boyfriend Natsu walked up the stage. She ripped off his cape, revealing a suit.. He got on his knees: "Lucy Heartfilia, I have loved you all my life, and would willingly die for you. You have made me the happiest man alive. I would have asked you sooner, but I was afraid of rejection. So Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" He asked.

OMG!

"Yes I will Natsu!"" I yelled as he slid the ring on my finger, and kissed me deeply.

Everyone clapped, as he carried me off the stage.

Sequel #2

"Hey dad I'm going on a date with Silver Fullbuster! Be home later!" Nashi Dragneel, 17, yelled to her parents as she left the house.

"Now that she's gone..." Natsu trailed off.. Lucy giggled as Natsu swept her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom... "Shall we have another child?" "We shall." Lucy said as she giggled.

And this story is complete! Sorry if it seemed rushed, and sorry if it's cheesy. R&R Again thanks to everyone has at least, read my story! You can review or comment on what fanfics I should write next! Maybe one-shot on GrUvia? Or JErza? :)


End file.
